Concussions
by Lynx n' Moron
Summary: Sora loses her mind (literally) What will Tai do when her parents think he got her knocked up? READ! RR PLEASE! hysterics warning


Moron: Disclaimer: I do not own this! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!! MWAHAHAHA!!

Lynx: I don't see why that's a good thing.

Moron: If the IRS ever comes… I HAVE NOTHING TO GIVE THEM!!!

Lynx: … time to commit suicide with a butter knife *moves towards the cutlery drawer*

Moron: I have a spoon *breathes on it and sticks to nose* and a 'Blizzard' just for you! (Inside joke) (A lot of them, eh?) (We're Canadian!) (Canadian, you got a problem abooot that?)

Lynx: That isn't funny… IT WAS AN ACCIDENT FOR HEAVENS SAKE!

Moron: Y-heh-heh-eah.

Lynx: … *kills self*

Moron: Drama Queen, it's not even a paper cut. Somebody like Cloud *squint* will bring her back to life sooner or later *grumble* No peace and quiet ever…

           So, yeeees, Tai and Sora are walking down an alley just as it is getting dark (around 5 o'clock or so) and they had just finished seeing a movie with the rest of the gang.

           So yeah, they're walkin', and a dog barks out of nowhere (probably from someone's backyard ^.^). 

           Sora freaks out and hits her head on a fence, resulting in a large ghastly bump on her forehead (For lynx's amusement) that is the size of a Dragon Ball (haha) (Bulma screams in background).

           Now becoming mentally retarded with a concussion, she turns to Tai (who may we add has a quizzical expression etching across his face (yes etching is on Lynx's 'word of the day' toilet-paper). With a look of shock she gasps; "OH MY GOD! IT'S JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-SUS CHRIST!" 

           "Huh?" Tai gave her a mental look. (Now onto the real story typing here)

           Sora kneeled on the (grimy) pavement and begins bowing and chanting in some strange, unknown language (sounding as mooyafoyaheetagoday, yes that was her 'chant' (more like gobbledygook)).

           "Uh… we better get you home, sooner the better." Tai grabbed her arm.

           "'Ey, I'm not goin' wit' youuuuu. I thell thea thells on the thea thore." Sora said, slurring her voice. (and for those readers out there who can't understand flibberdegibbet, she said "I sell sea shells on the sea shore" ^_^)

Tai made an aggravated face and wiped Sora's saliva (spit hahah) off his face with his jacket sleeve. "Thanks I needed that."

"I'm so sorry, m'lord Jesus!" Sora gasped and dropped to the (grimy) pavement once more. "Mooyafoyaheetagoday."

Tai blinked at her for a moment, "Get up… girls these days… they'll do anything for their own amusement." He sighed exasperatedly, "Sora, this isn't funny, get off your ass, I'm taking you home!"

"That's not my name!" Sora growled, "My name is Sally and I thell thea thells!" (And again with the sea shells) She jumped up and began to sprint (hysterically (Phoebe Boofay run)) down the alley away from the flabbergasted Tai.

Sora suddenly tripped over a dog's leg (ewww) and fell face first on the ground.

"Owie, I can't get up, my knee hurts mommy!" Sora wailed.

Tai blinked for a moment, then proceeded to drag her home.

"I'm a bag of garbage being dragged to the corner to be picked up by some muscular garbage man!" Sora beamed.

"Oh, really?" Tai said, raising an eyebrow, "You and your sick-minded fantasies…"

Sora didn't seem to hear him, but instead, stared into the sky day…er… night dreaming.

They finally got to Sora's house, to find her dad washing the car (at this time of night? What is this world coming to)

"Hey honey! How was your day?" Her dad asked.

"I'm fine! But I ain't no honey1 I'm garbage!" Sora cried happily.

"What?" Her dad screwed (the car, j/k lmfaoshtiarotfl (inside joke)) his face up, "Have you been trash talking with Matt again?"

"No! I'm garbage! And who's Matt? Did you name the matt on your doorstep or something?" Sora asked.

"OMG! TAI! DID YOU GET HER KNOCKED UP AND DRUNK??" Her dad yelled.

"… where did the knocked up part come from?" Tai asked, his face turning red, "And no, she is not drunk or as you put it, knocked up." 

"Are you sure, Tai?" Sora's dad squinted.

"That's not Tai, that's Jesus!" Sora grinned, "And if I was pregnant, that would be Jesus Jr.! OMG THAT'S WHAT I'LL NAME MY CHILD!"

"She is knocked up! Why I outta!" Sora's dad rolled up his sleeves and chased Tai around the car. Tai dragged Sora along, accidentally making her ram into the car wheels.

"I'M LEAKING! I'M LEAKING!" Sora screamed, "Leaking garbage if you were wondering, but… I'M LEAKING!" (Not what you were thinking of, sick minded bastards)

Sora's mom poked her head out of the door and yelled; (quite loudly) "EVERYBODY INSIDE! NOW!"

"I'll just go home…' Tai said, dropping Sora on the door step and turning to leave.

"Oh no you don't Mr. Tai Kami-"

"JESUS!" Sora corrected.

"Mr. Tai Kamiya!" She said quite aggravatedly. (even if it aint a word) "No Kamiya gets my daughter knocked up and gets away with it!"

"I DIDN'T GET HER KNOCKED UP!" Tai yelled exasperatedly, "What did I get myself into…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

*secret hand shake is now performed*


End file.
